borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Some random thoughts
A strange color mix-up; Judging from the teaser videos of DLC4 Hyperion soldiers, they (as well as the regular Claptraps) are the gold/yellow color, but Hyperion's high-quality guns are "Crimson;" However, the Atlas soldiers are called the "Crimson Lance" and the guns are white. Why aren't the Atlas mercs called the "Pearl Lance?" It'd be even more confusing (convoluted) if the Atlas guns were that Claptrap-butterscotch color... imagine finding a purple rarity shotgun: Atlas Caramel Shredder I'm hoping that there will be a reason in DLC4 or any other upcoming entries to the BL universe to use regular, non-elemental ballistic damage. I have 7 or 8 characters up to level 61, and for all of them their main gun is a Hellfire. (of course I use Defilers and Orions and Ogres, oh my) but not as my regular standby. I'd also like to see some new legendary (or at least incredibly rare) versions of guns not normally made by manufacturers: for example: a Maliwan Combat Rifle... an S&S or Vladof SMG... a Jakobs repeater... a Torgue revolver... Oh yeah and a really nice legendary Shock SMG would be tits, guys! (I'm not particularly impressed by the Tsunami i found...) A new reason for money or to be frugal? Have Scooter charge people to use the Catch-A-Ride! system...Jack Monkey Squat 01:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) "Have Scooter charge people to use the Catch-A-Ride! system.." I like this. Give you a reason to treat the cars a little better instead of just a disposable piece of junk.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I definately like the Catch-A-Ride idea. Also, it could cost more depending on the type of car and your level. (A Lancer would cost more than a Racer)... I also like the idea of the legendary guns from other manufacturers. Holy Hell I'd love a Torgue Revolver! Actually, in general, there should just be more things to do with money... (Moxxi) ;) Tellegro 01:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I`d like to see a one person car or better yet a motorbike!! : "in general, there should just be more things to do with money... (Moxxi) ;)". I like the way you think ;) an X-rated version of Borderlands - hey, they could call it Bordellolands! Outbackyak 04:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) A shock weapon with a high fire rate would lag the game for non-host characters. That's why they have been so stingy with it. I wouldn't mind getting more damage for my buck, though. Maybe a shoch Shotgun that has 50% proc? Let's not forget a Corrosive Siper from any manufacturer that has 100% proc? Pay-for-Cath-a-Ride. I like this +1 @ Torgue Revolver: One of the best ideas to come out. Why not a Jakobs Combat Rifle and a an S&S SMG? Seems only fair. YSoSrsCat 04:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) While it would be nice to see some variety, they gave each manufacturer a focus. Jakobs means POWAH. And that's it. So I don't see them making a reapeater or combat rifle or anything else with a fire rate above 2.5, it just wouldn't make sense. But a Torgue revolver...I could get used to that. Give me a reason to actually look into Torgue again besides my Cobra. NOhara24 10:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That's one thing I never got to enjoy; the misfit weaps that were kicking around beore patch 1.3.0 came out. I would LOVE an S+S or Atlas SMG. There's no reason that would break with either of their themes.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It might be a nice thing to have a Tediore Sniper rifle that regenerates ammo, and reloads in 0.2 seconds..!Jack Monkey Squat 06:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC)